


Klaine Week Drabbles

by Akira14



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Week, M/M, OKW
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sequenza di drabbles / flasfic con i prompt della Klaine Week svoltasi dal 8 al 14 ottobre 2012. Per problemi tecnici con il pc ed impegni con i BBI, scriverò e metterò su quelle mancanti quando mi sarà possibile (senza una cadenza precisa, insomma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contrattempi

“Promettimelo.” Sfoderi il tuo tono più dolce e supplichevole, il tuo sguardo più tenero ed indifeso. Kurt è destinato a capitolare. 

“Non mi sembra tu sia nella posizione per fare certe richieste, Blaine.” Ribatte, con un sorriso che non ammette repliche. O così crede lui. T'avvicini ai fornelli, dove sta cucinando, e cingi le braccia attorno alla sua esile vita. Fai scivolare le mani sotto la camicia, accarezzandogli il fianco. 

Le labbra scendono sul suo collo, i denti mordono appena quella striscia di pelle così pallida ed invitante. 

“Smettila...” Si lamenta, non troppo convinto.

“Ed ora? Ora sono nella posizione per avanzare la mia richiesta?” Puntualizzi, in un caldo soffio.

“Okay, okay. Ti prometto che dividerò il cibo in parti eque, che non resterò ammutolito con la forchetta a mezz'aria ad ammirare suo profilo perfetto. Non penderò dalle sue labbra e non alimenterò ulteriormente il suo già smisurato ego. Può andar bene?” Poggia il cucchiaio nella pentola, voltandosi per cercare la tua bocca. 

“Blaine, non dovresti chiedere l'impossibile al tuo fidanzato, suvvia!” Cooper spunta sulla soglia della cucina, intromettendosi nel vostro discorso. “Ragazzi, devo preoccuparmi? Volete che finisca io di cucinare la cena, mentre voi siete in altre più piacevoli faccende affaccendati?” 

Arrossite entrambi e stai per rispondere 'No, grazie. Preferirei non finire in ospedale per avvelenamento.' quando Kurt ti batte sul tempo.  
“Te ne saremmo grati. Siamo pessimi padroni di casa ma...” Ti prende la mano e fa un cenno con il capo, sottintendendo che intendete appartarvi quanto prima.

“... ma dovete tenervi in allenamento per la prima notte di notte. Capisco benissimo e non temete, nessuno finirà in ospedale stasera. A meno che non vi diate a pratiche sessuali non convenzionali, ma in tal caso non sarebbe mia la responsabilità.” Tuo fratello annuisce, per nulla turbato dalla piega che hanno preso gli eventi. Vorresti odiarlo, per come riesce a metterti in imbarazzo con una sola frase. 

“Andiamo, Blaine.” Mormora Kurt, invitandoti a seguirlo fino in camera.

Vorresti odiarlo, sì, ma quando t'arriva il suo SMS con scritto 'Fatti valere, fratellino!' in fondo lo adori. 

Come potresti non farlo?


	2. You matter, Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcune persone su Tumblr hanno fatto notare che nessuno ha mai fatto a Blaine il discorso che Burt fece a Kurt sul non andare con il primo che passa, il "You matter" insomma... Ed ecco che m'è uscita questa roommate!AU ;D

Ogni weekend il tuo compagno di stanza subisce una trasformazione, come un licantropo durante le notti di luna piena. Smette di essere quella persona che per te è diventata un punto di riferimento, ora che sei lontano decine di migliaia di chilometri da casa. Il tuo compagno di passeggiate, di shopping, di lettura in biblioteca e di maratone di telefilm nella vostra stanza del dormitorio.  
Ogni weekend Blaine se ne esce con un ragazzo diverso, lasciandoti solo.

Ogni domenica sera ritorna da te, come se non fosse successo nulla, con gli occhi spenti e neppure l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto. Soltanto quando ti vede il suo sguardo s'illumina. Quando lo saluti, ecco che spunta un timido sorriso.

All'inizio non capivi perché si comportasse così. Forse aveva paura di iniziare una storia seria.  
Osservando come si stupisce per i complimenti che gli fai, sminuendosi continuamente, hai iniziato a temere che nessuno gli abbia mai detto che non deve gettarsi via così e andare con il primo che capita soltanto perché non pensa di meritare di meglio.  
Che assurdità. Devi assolutamente porvi rimedio.

“Ora basta, Blaine.” Lo prendi di sorpresa, sbattendolo contro la porta non appena rientra. “Meriti di più di qualche botta e via. Meriti me.”  
Qualsiasi sua protesta viene zittita con un bacio.


	3. You're not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heroes!Klaine

La città è salva.  
La popolazione potrà di nuovo dormire sonni tranquilli. Ma a che prezzo?

Non ricordano l'ultima volta che hanno chiuso gli occhi senza temere di non riaprirli.  
Hanno perso il il conto delle notti passate a rigirarsi nel letto, soli, chiedendosi se l'altro sarebbe tornato a casa sano e salvo. Delle ore trascorse a darsi dell'idiota per aver accettato una missione in solitaria.

Perché i sensi potenziati ed una tutina da supereroe non leniscono gli affanni di un cuore in pena. 

Tutto per della gente che, nella vita “reale”, li prende a spallate nei corridoi della scuola, li getta nei cassonetti e tira loro granite in faccia.  
Meritano veramente che loro due mettano in pericolo le proprie vite per difenderli? Probabilmente no.  
Eppure non ne possono fare a meno. È più forte di loro.

Possono, però, darsi reciproco conforto. Amarsi. Cosicché il peso delle loro responsabilità, che a volte minaccia di schiacciarli, si alleggerisca. È sempre meglio dividerselo in due. _Sempre._


	4. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skank!Kurt/Nerd!Klaine... Per questa AU ho voluto provare ad immaginarmi un'inversione di prospettiva rispetto al canon della Dalton, dove Kurt aveva capito che far gruppo non vuol dire per forza annullare la propria personalità (c'è chi potrebbe dissentire, ma IO l'ho vista così). Spero vi piaccia!

Non ha idea di come sia finito a frequentare certa gente.  
Non è che abbia molto in comune con loro.  
Non fuma e non gli piace la musica che ascoltano, prima di tutto. Perché mai, se uno già sta male, dovrebbe voler sentire qualcosa che gli fa venir voglia di tagliarsi le vene? O di dar fuoco alla scuola ed ammazzare tutti quelli che gli danno sui nervi? Non lo capisce proprio.  
Nonostante l'apparenza, infatti, lui è un tipo piuttosto pacifico che adora avere una colonna sonora che lo tiri su di morale.

Non è nemmeno un gran fan dell'abbigliamento o dello stile che si trova costretto a seguire per fa parte della loro cricca. A Quinn staranno anche bene i piercing, i capelli rosa e gli abiti sempre tassativamente scuri, strappati e sgualciti. Pure a Kurt Hummel, certo, ma non è questo il punto.  
Il punto è che vorrebbe osare, potersi vestire _addirittura_ di bianco o rosso, mettersi cappelli di feltro o colbacchi – se gli va – o esibire completi eleganti e raffinati che tiene a far la muffa nell'armadio.  
Ma non può. Non ne ha il coraggio. Gli sembrerebbe di tradire quelle persone che lo hanno incessantemente difeso dai bulli, che gli sono state accanto fin dalla morte di sua madre.  
Perciò s'infila gli anfibi, i jeans scoloriti ed aderenti, la maglietta strappata. S'infila nelle orecchie gli auricolari, mettendo su Colorblind dei Counting Crows ad un volume che – prima o poi – gli farà perdere diversi decibel.  
Sfila una sigaretta dal pacchetto ancora pieno e l'appoggia tra le labbra, rigorosamente spenta, tanto per darsi un tono. Se qualcuno fuori dal gruppo gli rivolge uno sguardo – evento raro – l'accende e fa un paio di tiri, almeno finché l'interessato non si allontana. Poi, naturalmente, la butta nel primo cestino che trova. Senza spegnerla, perché se gli dà fuoco farà bella figura con i suoi amici.

Trova conforto nelle sue abitudini, nella sua routine. Non ha nessun intenzione di abbandonarle, nonostante le pressioni di quei rompiscatole del Glee Club.   
Okay, sì. Sa cantare. Gli piace. Sotto la doccia, non su palcoscenico. Non fa per lui, ne è fermamente convinto.  
Finché non arriva Blaine.

Blaine Anderson è un povero sfigato. Già solo per il fatto che i suoi genitori l'hanno fatto trasferire alla McKinley. Che indossi vestiti già usati da un fratello decisamente più alto di lui e li personalizzi con bretelle e papillon di tonalità imbarazzanti, poi, non lo aiuta.   
Kurt vorrebbe dargli due dritte su come potrebbe far risaltare molto di più quel bel culo che si ritrova, o scoprire le sue splendide braccia – l'ha osservato attentamente durante le lezioni di educazione fisica, e allora? - ma chi è lui per suggerire agli altri come dovrebbero vestirsi. Nessuno, ecco chi.  
“Non dire stupidaggini, Kurt. Non voglio sentirti dire che non sei nessuno, nemmeno quando non ti rendi conto che stai parlando ad alta voce.” Una voce lo raggiunge alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare. “I tuoi consigli li seguirei volentieri. Non ho un vero e proprio stile nel mio abbigliamento, non ancora, ma non mi dispiacerebbe trovarlo insieme a te.”  
Blaine Anderson è un povero sfigato, che se ne frega se gli si rivolga appena la parola e si cerchi di evitarlo. Non gli importa cosa gli altri pensino di lui, che apprezzino la sua compagnia o meno. Lui tende loro la mano. Esattamente come sta facendo ora con Kurt.

“Hai da fare, ora? No? Perfetto. Seguimi, ho bisogno della tua opinione ed ho sentito dire che non hai peli sulla lingua.” Senza far tanti complimenti, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta alle sue domande, lo prende per mano e lo conduce all'auditorium. Sale sul palco, chiedendo gentilmente a Kurt se può sedersi in platea. Il sorriso che gli illumina il volto, la scintilla di speranza che s'intravede negli occhi di Blaine, gli rendono praticamente impossibile un rifiuto.  
“ _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on... You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down... Doowwn. Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life. Now every february you'll be my valentine... Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die; you and I... We'll be young forever._ ” Dovrebbe essere imbarazzato nel sentirsi dedicare una canzone del genere – sì, Blaine lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi come se la stesse cantando direttamente a lui, ed è assurdo perché a malapena si conoscono – ed invece si sente lusingato. Un bel ragazzo, dalla voce favolosa, ha a cuore il suo giudizio. Nonostante non abbia alcun bisogno di conferme. 

“Fantastico, Anderson. Li stenderai tutti e Schuester sarebbe un pazzo a non prenderti. D'altra parte, è risaputo che quell'uomo non è tanto a posto con la testa... Ma questo tu già lo sapevi, o sbaglio?” Inarca un sopracciglio, fingendosi scocciato. Non accenna però ad andarsene.

“Sì, cioè no... Non sbagli, ma non riuscivo a trovare nessun altra scusa per avvicinarti.” Abbassa gli occhi, ritornando ad essere il cucciolo smarrito ed adorabile che è quando non canta. 

“Bene. Apprezzo la sincerità, ma mi hai fatto già perdere abbastanza tempo. A mai più rivederci, spero.” Si alza, risalendo le scale che portano all'uscita.

“Non ti stanchi mai di mentire a te stesso? Di fingere di essere ciò che non sei perché non hai il coraggio di cambiare?” Anderson ha una bella faccia tosta, per dirgli certe cose. Ma chi si crede di essere? È per caso convinto di conoscerlo soltanto perché lo spia nell'ombra come un pervertito?

Kurt vorrebbe pure offendersi, se non ci fosse un fondo di verità nelle parole dell'altro ragazzo. 

“Tu vaneggi.” Commenta, stizzito. “E comunque, non sono affari tuoi.”

“Non ora, forse, ma presto mi auguro che lo saranno.” Ha l'ardire di aggiungere, avvicinandosi a lui e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non starò a guardare mentre t'annulli per essere accettato dal gruppo. Tu hai molto di più da offrire, di questo.” Lo squadra dall'alto in basso. “Non chiedermi come lo so. Lo sento.”

“È una minaccia, Blaine?” Kurt si leva quella mano di dosso, a malincuore, per allontanarsi dal pazzo visionario che non accennava a mollare la presa.

“No, Kurt, è una promessa.”


End file.
